


Boredom in the Office

by eheu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I dont know why I write, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eheu/pseuds/eheu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond hasn't had a mission in a while, and, well, he gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showdown

007 pressed his back against the wall, leaning over cautiously to peer around the corner. A mop of black hair was just visible over the edge of a far off desk, right where Bond expected him to be. Without a sound Bond raised his clasped hands, sighting down his index fingers. It only took him a moment to be perfectly aimed at his target’s head.

Bond took a slow step forward and drew in a breath, “Pew! Pew!” He shouted, jerking his hands back with imaginary recoil.

His target dropped and rolled underneath the desk. Two slim hands appeared, aimed at him. “Q! Q, Q!” the shout came and Bond reflexively ducked back around the wall.

“Hang on a minute,” he protested. “What did you just say?”

Q peeked out from beneath the table and looked up at him. “Q, Q?” he suggested with a sheepish smile. Bond’s laugh was so genuine that Q found himself joining in, and it took the two a few moments to stop.

Bond walked over to the desk and crouched down in front of him. “Come on, come on up,” He said, pulling lightly on Q’s cardigan to get him to stand up. A small smile was his reward once he had fully stood. “You,” Bond began, “are absolutely ridiculous.”

“On the contrary, I find myself highly effi-” Q’s most likely intelligent response was cut off by Bond pressing his lips against his. It wasn’t harried or rushed; it was a slow, sweet thing that warmed Q straight down to his toes.

Bond pulled away and Q frowned lightly at him, “And that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Q smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss his agent once more.


	2. Aerial Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond is annoying as usual and Q's minions prove themselves adequate.

"Bond." Q sighed as a third paper airplane crashed into the side of his head. The first had only hit his shoulder, but the more James did it the better his accuracy became.

"What?" James asked innocently from the corner. That same corner coincidentally housed the printer, and more importantly, all the computer paper that was doubling as Bond's ammunition.

Q glared at him, "Some of us actually have work to do." It was a true statement, as Q was currently supposed to be solidifying another agent's backstory so they could infiltrate a drug cartel. If Q didn't get this done, then there was a good chance that agent wouldn't be returning home in the same condition he left in. 

"Can't your minions do whatever it is you're doing? Isn't that what they're there for?"  
Another sigh. "No, Bond. They're here to help out or run minor stuff, not to do my job while I'm off entertaining some bored double-oh."

"Is that all I am? Some 'bored double-oh?' I thought we had something special, Q."

"Bond.." Q sighed for a third time. Bond was mainly a source of sighs for Q, with a few smiles, laughs, or even moans sprinkled in between. "You know I didn't mean it like that." 

"Do I?" James was slowly prowling toward him, barely concealing a cheeky grin.

"Yes, you do." Q had long since stopped typing, his fingers hanging frozen in midair. He watched Bond's swinging hips with a harsh swallow.

James placed his hands on the edge of Q's desk and leaned forward until his mouth was right next to the younger man's ear. "I think you might need to prove that." Q exhaled, arousal making it shakier than he intended. "Just so we're all on the same page," Bond continued, leaning back and lifting his eyebrows at Q. 

Q glanced around nervously, licking his lips while weighing his options in his head. "I think," he cleared his throat noisily to get rid of the telltale huskiness, "I think I may need to take my lunch break now." 

\- 

Two hours later, Q branch was still lacking it's head and the bored double-oh was not in sight either, as he was busy not being bored.

Creating a backstory posed no trouble for Q's minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sobbing because I have to go back to school tomorrow and I had hoped to crank out more than one chapter over break. 
> 
> P.S. I tried again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm possibly very bad at writing and I'm not sure why I try. I do realize this is incredibly short.. But maybe I'll work it into a series? A bunch of little ficlets all bundled together nice and tight maybe.


End file.
